


I was alone, But then you came along.

by MalecDestielJohnlock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, First Time, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, Trapped, awkward at first, but gets better I guess, not sure where this is going yet, old hospital room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecDestielJohnlock/pseuds/MalecDestielJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce woke up surrounded by rubble, with no recollection of what had happened and how he ended up there. He did know that he would be stuck there for a while. The one thing he wasn't expecting though, was that he would be stuck alone in this room with the famous archer, Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was alone, But then you came along.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing for this ship but also this fandom as well so you will have to bare with me if I get a few things wrong. If I do do anything wrong, please comment and tell me what I did wrong and I will try and change it. Anyway! I hope you enjoy.

Darkness. That was the first thing that Bruce Banner noticed when he woke up; Rubble. That was the second thing he noticed, he was surrounded in rubble; Naked. No clothes, at all. As naked as the day he was born; Alone. He was all alone, in a dark, destroyed room with no clothes on, the only explanation for this was that he had, as Tony would put it ‘Hulked out’.

Bruce’s memory slowly started to resurface; there had been yet another attack on New York by none other than Doctor Doom. Bruce was supposed to stay in the side lines and work with the science part of things but as he much as he could remember, that didn't happen. He got up, searching, hoping to find some form of light to help him come to a conclusion as to where the big guy had taken him. It was strange, no walls were broken, nor was the ceiling, and yet. There were broken bits of concrete all around. It was all so confusing. Bruce didn't know what to think other than if everyone else was okay, if he had hurt anyone after the Hulk had taken over. He was just left there, alone with all of his thoughts, wishing that someone would emerge from the darkness and find him. That was all he wanted.

\------------------

The last thing Clint remembered was falling. Falling into a dark pit. The fear took over as he was enveloped in the darkness that surrounded him as he fell. He woke up, completely dishevelled. It somehow reminded him of the circus, after he had performed and his brother was on, Clint would hide in his cramped cart in the dark, waiting for his brother to come back. Only when he didn’t, that was when Clint knew that he would forever be alone. No one to help him through the reality that is life. He was alone.

Clint let out a loud groan as he sat up from where he was laying on the floor. He looked around but couldn't see anything, but his sharp hearing heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the room,

“Who’s there? Are you alright?” the voice, from what Clint could make out, belonged to the good doctor, Bruce Banner. He quickly scrambled to his feet and called out,

“Banner! Is that you?” He heard a soft chuckle that he probably wasn’t supposed to hear but picked up on it anyway,

“Yeah, it’s me. Where are you?” Clint began to walk forward and started to feel around when he suddenly felt, what he assumed to be, curly hair,

“Um, Agent Barton? Please tell me that’s you grabbing my head.”

“Heh, yeah that’s me Doc.” Clint felt around for Bruce’s hand and hauled him up. When Clint let go, all he could feel was bare skin, which made him feel slightly awkward,

“Banner? Why are you naked? Oh god, please don’t tell me that you are one of those creeps who gets a kick out of standing alone, naked, in a dark room with another guy.” Bruce took a slight step back before replying to Clint’s accusation,

“I kind of hulked out during the attack. So you’re safe. No creep naked alone in a room with you. Well the naked and alone part is true but the creep part isn’t, cross my heart.” Clint let out a slight chuckle and uttered an apology to Bruce whilst shrugging off his jacket and handing it to him so he didn’t feel completely exposed. Bruce took it gratefully and muttered something that resembled a ‘thank you’ before slipping it on. 

Clint attempted to look around but there was no use, it was completely pitch black. He could see the very extremely silhouetted figure of Bruce but that was the only thing he could see. Bruce’s hushed whisper broke the silence,

“Where do you think we are? I don’t remember anything.” Clint gave a sideways look to Bruce and shrugged despite the fact that he knew Bruce couldn’t see him,

“I honestly have no clue. The last thing I remember was falling and then waking up in here.” Clint put two fingers to his comm. piece that, of course had fallen out of his ear, “and it also looks like we have no way of contacting anyone since I have no comm. So it looks like we’ll be stuck here until someone tracks us.” He huffed out a sigh and sat down on the rubble filled floor. Bruce looked around some more before giving up and sitting down as well. 

Clint was the last person that Bruce would have wanted to be stuck in a dark room with for an extended amount of time. It wasn't that Bruce necessarily disliked the guy; it was just that fact that he only saw Clint as Agent Barton. Nothing more; not a friend, but only as a team mate that he only spoke to when it was truly necessary. Clint had always had this agent air around him, he didn't take anyone’s shit and considering that Bruce had a lot of shit that he needed to carry around with him all day and everyday for the rest of his life, he never really engaged in conversation with this particular agent. And now since he was going to be stuck in a room with him, his life seemed to be getting just that tad more difficult to deal with, but as Bruce always had, he just got on with it. Hopefully with as few words as possible.

\------------------

Time passed and they hadn't spoken. There had also been no indication of movement on the outside so Clint decided to take a look around. Despite the darkness he had actually managed to find some sort of light source. There was a small opening in the wall where the sunlight would bleed through; giving them enough light to at least see what was in the room. It seem like they were in a very battered up, old hospital room? Bruce sucked in a breath and Clint turned to him.

He seemed scared. So scared. Like it reminded him of something from his very chequered past. It probably did, knowing what Clint did, what with reading about Bruce from his file. He turned to Bruce, hoping that he would find some sort of way to comfort him but as Clint had already noticed; he didn't really have the skills to talk to other human beings in a comforting way, so he just laid a hand on the Doctors shoulder and gave him a small smile. It took a while for Bruce to snap back to reality but he did eventually and just turned to the agent with a look of slight fear still in his eyes,

“Are you alright doctor? You’re looking a bit pale.” Bruce nodded ever so slightly which seemed to give Clint the reassurance that he needed to make sure that the doctor wouldn't go completely crazy on him. He huffed out a sigh and continued to look around the room. 

After a lot of doing nothing but sitting around and hoping for someone or something to show them that they were going to be okay. That they were going to get out of this, what Cling and Bruce assumed to be, 1920’s hospital room. The peaceful silence was broke when Bruce spoke up,

“I could just let the Hulk out and he could bash his way through the walls.” Clint looked at Bruce, wide-eyed before replying,

“I don’t think that that’s such a good idea.”

“Why? It’s our only option. Believe me, I would rather not because whenever I do hulk out, someone always gets hurt.”

“As much as I would love to ride the Hulk off into the sunset, I’d rather not face broken bones because of it, so it looks like we’re going to have to come up with another plan to get ourselves out of here, seen as how it seems like we aren’t going to be rescued any time soon.”

“Did you seriously say that you would love to ride Hulk off into the sunset? Really?” Clint chuckled slightly when he remembered a previous battle where he literally did have to ride the Hulk so he could get high enough to take a shot,

“What? It was fun the last time round.”

“There was a last time?!” Clint laughed at that but didn’t say anything more. They just sat there in more silence. Wondering when the good ol’ Captain would swoop in with his shield in hand. When Tony would fly in, in his Iron Man suit, spouting some bullshit about how he was the one who found them with no help from anybody else. 

The Agent and the Doctor. Both left alone with each other. Nothing but their own thoughts and each other to keep them company. And this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought and leave a kudos if it is good enough! Until next time!


End file.
